Fervor
by suchabeautifuldreamer
Summary: Basically just porn. Gon and Killua at 17.


"You know, you're very pretty, Killua."

The white-haired teen nearly jumps out of his skin when tan fingertips brush along his hairline, ruffling the strands and brushing them away from his eyes.

Gon smiles widely, pulling his hand back when Killua swats at it. "And your eyes are so blue. Like a noon sky."

Killua flushes, burying his nose further in the book he has in his lap, and sends the other a glare out of the corner of his eye. "Do you _always_ have to say such embarrassing things? Geez."

"I mean it!" Gon pouts, shuffling closer on the bed and leaning down so his head rests comfortably on Killua's shoulder. "I think you're really beautiful."

"God. Why don't you go bother Leorio or something if you're bored?" Killua huffs, cheeks red and so hot he thinks they just might be on _fire_. He didn't think it was possible for Gon to get _more_ shameless than he was but hell, it turns out he was wrong.

(He supposes it's only natural when they're…erm. Dating.)

"But I wanna bother _you_," Gon responds, tilting his head to nuzzle at his jaw line gently, and Killua can feel his smile against his skin so well that his heart thuds harder in his chest. "You're my favorite person to bother, after all."

Killua softens at that (will he ever stop being weak to this boy?) and turns a fraction so that his nose is mere inches from the other's.

"Cut it out, you moron," he says softly, but it's fond and Gon's grin looks like it'd crack his face in half if he didn't stop soon.

"Am I your favorite too?" He asks, voice dropping to a near whisper. His fingers come up to brush along Killua's cheek, tender in it's gentleness, and Killua's breath starts coming out in shaky exhales.

"Yeah," he croaks, cursing himself for still reacting this way even after all this time. "Yeah, you're my favorite."

He's said it so many times before but he still hears the quiet sound of Gon's sharp inhale and half a beat later, he closes his eyes _and_ the distance between their mouths, lips soft and sweet and heated on his own. Killua's heart skitters in his chest, thumping wildly in his temples, and his hand comes up to clutch at the front of Gon's shirt like it's his only lifeline and he's floating away. Gon gasps quietly into his mouth and desire bursts in Killua's veins, hot and white.

A whine catches in the back of his throat as Gon presses a hand to the back of his neck, fingers threading through the hair at the nape and pulling to hold his mouth against his. His thoughts are drifting, turning hazy and muddled, and he squeaks when Gon's tongue prods against his lower lip until he lets him in. It sends a shock through him when his tongue touches his own, pleasure and desperation burning just behind his eyelids and he feels like _crying_ with how hot he feels right now.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Killua makes a note to slap himself for even letting this happen. Gon was getting at this all along, damn it.

Reaching around Gon's back, Killua pulls himself closer to his body, wanting to feel his chest and his heartbeat and his arms. Gon's fingers trace down his spine _teasingly_ slow and Killua arches into it, a moan rising to his lips despite his best efforts to push it back down.

Gon giggles when he pulls away (Killua tries to follow him, embarrassingly), and grins wolfishly at him, all mischievous and playful and it's so unbearably _Gon_ that Killua feels his heart tug, like he reached into his chest and squeezed instead of offered a smile.

"You're so cute, Killua."

"Sh-Shut up," he huffs, attempting to seem annoyed but (inevitably, of course) failing by biting his lip to try and hide the smile coming up to echo the other boy's.

Brushing his hair behind his ear, Gon places a kiss on his cheek before moving to kiss at his neck and jaw line. The pecks are quick and nimble but Killua's _sensitive_ there and his heart feels like it might explode any minute now. Gon must sense it too because his hands grip his shoulders just a little _too_ tight and small whimpers begin to escape Killua's lips when the kisses get harder, teeth scraping against the skin, tongue lapping at the sweat breaking out.

Gon pushes him on his back as gently as he can, mouth still latched to his throat and sucking fervently, and Killua's blood simmers below the surface of his skin. He can feel his pulse everywhere, throbbing in his chest and head and shooting all the way down to his toes. The feeling of Gon's weight on top of him makes him moan heatedly, hips rising in an attempt to get closer.

When Gon lifts his head, his eyes are positively _piercing_ and Killua simply can't help himself anymore.

"Hey," he breathes, voice just barely a whisper. "Let me up."

"Huh? Why?" Gon rasps, but he rolls over anyways, propping his head up on his elbow.

Killua smiles at him fondly, swelling with affection at the sight of him, and pulls himself over his long legs, trying his best to calm his nerves. His hands snake up Gon's thighs, feeling the muscles flex from underneath his pants. Distantly, he hears his breath hitch his throat but he ignores it, too entranced to pay attention to much else than what he's doing.

Killua's fingers dance along his hips lightly for a moment before grasping the waistline of his pants and tugging them down _just_ enough. A fresh, new heat blossoms in his stomach at the sight of Gon's erection straining through his boxers, making his hands quiver and his mouth go dry. Gon's breathing is labored now and Killua glances up, meeting his gaze, before timidly brushing his fingers over his length.

Gon's answering groan sends shivers down his spine.

Feeling a bit bold (and a bit impatient if he's honest with himself), Killua slowly pulls the underwear off Gon's hips and down, leaving them to join his pants around his thighs. His

cock leans heavily against his lower stomach once he's done and Gon's panting, breathing out little pleas to urge him on. The tip is beaded with precum and Killua swallows thickly, brushing his thumb over it to smear it. Gon's hips buck, just a little, and Killua swipes his tongue along the head, excitement flooding in his veins and making him moan.

He's barely conscious of Gon's fingers tangling in his hair and tugging but the slight pain sends a jolt through him. He runs his tongue along the bottom of his cock, trying to take him in a little at a time, blood rushing in his ears in time with his own throbbing erection. He bobs his head with ease, sucking lightly, and Gon's groans fill the room around them, making Killua's head swim.

Just being able to pleasure Gon is more than enough to thrill him.

Sucking a little harder, Killua drags himself forward to kneel between his knees, hands running all along his thighs and up his hips and pelvis. Gon's hips buck up, threatening to gag him but he quickly mumbles an apology, running a finger down his cheek and under his chin.

"You really are amazing," he says, voice sparkling with wonder and arousal and Killua would be blushing if his face wasn't already crimson.

He wraps his tongue around the head and _twirls_ and his fingers come up to meet the space he can't quite swallow and the low, throaty moan of "_Killua_" nearly makes him come undone when he hasn't even touched himself yet (which, yet again, he curses himself for).

Gon's fingers are tugging at his hair again, now damp with sweat, and when he bucks up one last time, he comes with a low cry. Sticky, white liquid wets Killua's mouth and fingers and he blinks, a bit startled at the lack of warning. Flushing, he licks his lips. The taste is bitter but not exactly unpleasant (it's _Gon_, after all) and it sends a jolt of arousal deep in his gut that makes him whine, low and caught in his throat.

Before he knows it, a hand wraps around his upper arm and pulls him up, so that his face is hovering over his boyfriend's. Gon puffs out a weak laugh and warm breath fans out over his cheeks. The sound makes his heart flutter.

"I love you," Gon says, smile wide and bright like sunlight over the horizon.

Killua leans down and buries his face in his neck, reveling in the wide, warm skin there. "I love you too."

"Now," Gon says, hand tracing slowly down the arch of Killua's back and over his hipbone, "let me touch you too."

Killua gasps when his hand delves below his pants and boxers, palm rubbing and squeezing at his length, sparks exploding in his brain and behind his eyelids. Hastily, he reaches his own hand down to pull away the constricting clothing, hissing when cold air hits his cock. Gon laughs a little at his lack of patience and rubs harder, flicking his wrist the way he knows Killua likes it. A series of desperate whimpers to fall from Killua's lips and he rocks into Gon's hand roughly, fists coming up to grasp at his shoulders and dig his nails in.

"Gon," Killua moans, voice heavy and thick like honey, and it's _too much_, it's overwhelming how good Gon is making him feel. He's arching his hips to meet his hand like his life depends on it, sensation flooding his senses like a dam breaking.

A warning is on the tip of his tongue but wave after wave of pleasure hits him and it's too late. He comes undone violently, body shaking and head swimming and Gon's name filling his brain over and over and over like it's the only word he knows.

His nerves fizzle and pop but he calms down after a minute or two, slumping heavily against Gon's chest and trying to even his breathing. Gon hums happily, running his hands through the white strands and brushing them away from his temples so he can press kisses to them.

Killua tilts his head up enough to eye him, a playful smirk on his lips. "You were planning that all along, weren't you?"

"Who me?"

Killua snorts. "Who else?"

"Well…" He bites his lip, grinning sheepishly. "Maybe?"

"I knew it," Killua sighs, flopping his head back down and closing his eyes. He felt pretty exhausted now, after such a hard orgasm.

_ How embarrassing._

Leaning down to nuzzle his hair, Gon grins. "You're so cute."

"Yeah, yeah," Killua grumbles, hand coming up to push at his face playfully. "You're pretty cute yourself. Now let me sleep, you animal."

Gon laughs, quiet and pleasant. "Sure."


End file.
